


Да пребудет с вами Люси Лоулесс

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — ...что сегодня, в 01:30 по Гринвичу, связь с межпланетным кораблём «Габриэль» прервалась. Попытки восстановить сообщение не увенчались успехом. После пяти часов осмотра предполагаемого участка орбитальными телескопами в районе Эриды был выявлен рой обломков, которые, предположительно, могут принадлежать пропавшему кораблю. Сигнал бедствия не был получен. Центр полётов со скорбью сообщает о гибели экспедиции в составе командира экспедиции Кэти Холт, пилотов...— Широ, — прохрипел Мэтт, цепляясь за его запястье ледяными пальцами. — Это неправда!





	Да пребудет с вами Люси Лоулесс

**Author's Note:**

> возраст!АУ от канона. Широ — талантливый кадет Гарнизона, а к спутнику карликовой планеты Эриды летит совсем другой экипаж. Фамилии большей части персонажей традиционно позаимствованы из более ранних сериалов. В тексте используются имена "Ксена" и "Габриэль", потому что автор смотрел сериал с украинской озвучкой.

В жизни каждого человека есть какие-то события, которые выступают как водораздел для жизни. Граница между тем, что было «до» — и тем, что пришло «после». Для Широ этот водораздел проходил пунктирной чертой, и он сам не смог бы сказать, где она начиналась.  
  
Эти семь дней оказались настолько тесно связаны, что разделять их не было ни смысла, ни возможности.  
  
 **День первый**  
  
— Вот так и надо! — оглушительно рявкнул Айверсон, с энтузиазмом колотя Широ по плечу. В голове немного кружилось от мельтешения на экранах стимулятора, а в ушах всё ещё грохотала кровь.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — ошалело сказал Широ. — Я...  
  
Вокруг восторженно перешёптывались его однокашники, рядом сиял Мэтт, а внутри распускалось счастье.   
  
— Видал, Когане? Растёт твоя смена! — Айверсон с гордостью взглянул поверх голов, и Широ дёрнулся.  
  
Он нашёл его сразу же, невысокого, спрятавшегося в толпе гомонящих кадетов, как гепард в траве.   
  
Кит Когане стоял в тёмном дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди, и с непроницаемым видом наблюдал за ними из-под длинной чёлки. Сам Широ едва смог спасти от стрижки под ноль хотя бы макушку, а этот бесстрашно щеголял шевелюрой аж до загривка, и что-то в его позе подсказывало, что никто на неё даже не покусится. И не подумает. Живая легенда. Лучший из лучших. Его рекорды в стимуляторах не могли побить уже несколько лет.  
  
— Хорош, а? — продолжал восторгаться Айверсон.   
  
Когане посмотрел в глаза Широ и молча кивнул. Медленно, очень уверенно, как равному. «Хорошо».  
  
— Разошлись, — скомандовал Айверсон, торопливо спускаясь по ступенькам. — Кто не справился — работать, пока не посинеете, остальные можете быть свободны. Широгане — молодец.   
  
Он подошёл к ожидавшему его пилоту, быстро заговорил о чём-то, и они удалились, растворившись в тёмном коридоре.  
  
Что-то дёрнуло в груди, как будто натянулся поводок. С этого момента и начался отсчёт.  
  
 **День второй**  
  
— ...что сегодня, в 01:30 по Гринвичу, связь с межпланетным кораблём «Габриэль» прервалась. Попытки восстановить сообщение не увенчались успехом. После пяти часов осмотра предполагаемого участка орбитальными телескопами в районе Эриды был выявлен рой обломков, которые, предположительно, могут принадлежать пропавшему кораблю. Сигнал бедствия не был получен. Центр полётов со скорбью сообщает о гибели экспедиции в составе командира экспедиции Кэти Холт, пилотов...  
  
У Мэтта тряслись руки. Он смотрел на Широ стеклянными глазами, и Широ ухватил его за шкирку и утащил из столовой, подальше от любопытствующих взглядов и сочувствующих шепотков. Никого из преподавателей не было видно: ещё ночью Широ видел, как они все спешно грузятся в военные вертолёты. Вот, значит, что это была за тревога. Вот куда они все торопились. Их наставники, лучшие профессионалы и знатоки — все они мчались в центр полётов, чтобы выжать из машин всё возможное. Чтобы найти и убедиться, что с «Дисномией» всё в порядке. А потом чтобы просто найти.  
  
— Широ, — прохрипел Мэтт, цепляясь за его запястье ледяными пальцами. — Это неправда!   
  
Широ сглотнул и торопливо втолкнул Мэтта в свою комнату.   
  
— Пошёл вон, — приказал он соседу, и тот торопливо сполз с полки, бросая на Широ пугливые взгляды. Ну да. Вежливый Такаши Широгане никогда себе такого не позволял.  
  
— Это неправда, Широ! — повторил Мэтт, и голос у него сломался, пропал на минуту.  
  
Широ тяжело сглотнул. Мэтт тихо заскулил на одной ноте, цепляясь пальцами в волосы, согнулся, и Широ торопливо подставил плечо, прижал к себе и опустился с ним на нижнюю койку.   
  
Вот чёрт. Вот чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
  
— Неправда!.. — прорыдал Мэтт, царапая его мундир.   
  
— Мы ещё ничего не знаем, — севшим голосом выдавил Широ, комкая в кулаках плотную ткань. — Это, наверное, какая-то ошибка. Должна быть ошибка.   
  
«Ошибка пилота», насмешливо передразнили его вечерние новости. Предварительная версия, неокончательный вариант развития событий, заключение экспертов.  
  
— Неправда, — каменным голосом сказал Мэтт, глядя сквозь Широ. — Их же было двое. Они были лучшими. Даже если бы один из них ошибся, второй бы его подстраховал. Я не верю!  
  
И Широ был с ним полностью согласен. Каждый человек мог ошибиться, ни один смертный не был непогрешим, но Кит Когане и Лэнс Маклейн всем кадетам казались небожителями. Сама мысль о том, что они погибли из-за ошибки, выглядела абсурдом.  
  
В зале симулятора было темно и пусто. Широ бездумно прошёл через участок для наблюдателей и заглянул в пустое нутро отключенной машины. Вдруг что-то легонько толкнуло его между лопаток, и он обернулся так быстро, что чуть не упал.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что в тёмном дверном проёме виден невысокий силуэт с неуставной стрижкой, но через секунду наваждение рассеялось.  
  
— Неправда, — непослушным языком произнёс Широ, и слово отдалось от стен эхом. — Неправда!  
  
И это отозвалось в груди странным чувством Правильности.  
  
 **День третий**  
  
Мэтт разбудил его в четыре утра. Он вломился в комнату, сбиваясь с ног и дыша со всхлипами — сосед Широ чуть не упал со своей верхней полки, а Широ сам потом не мог вспомнить, как оказался на ногах.  
  
— Что?.. — хрипло спросил он, в ужасе перебирая варианты. Что-то с Коммандером Холтом? С миссис Холт?!   
  
— Идём! — выдавил Мэтт, хватая его за запястье железной хваткой. — Идём!   
  
— Куда? — Широ споткнулся о свои ботинки. Мэтт тащил его за собой, как внедорожник. Как орбитальный буксир.   
  
— На крышу! — отрезал Мэтт, и голос у него был такой, что Широ даже не стал обуваться.  
  
— Психи! — жалобно донеслось им вслед от перепуганного соседа, который наверняка утром попросит о переводе. Плевать.  
  
Когда они поднимались по аварийной лестнице, в коридорах началась беготня. Где-то громко орал Айверсон, ему вторил Рю, во дворе зажигались прожектора.  
  
— Что-то случилось, — попытался сказать Широ, но Мэтт вытолкнул его на крышу — прямо к завалу из абсолютно противозаконного оборудования.   
  
— Слушай! — приказал он севшим голосом. — Слушай, Широ!  
  
Широ вслушался в хрип помех, глядя краем глаза, как Мэтт подкручивает какой-то регулятор.  
  
Помехи разрезал искажённый голос со смутно знакомыми интонациями. Женский голос.  
  
— ...ряю, центр полётов, как слышите, приём! Это борт восемь-восемь-три-шесть-бета, пересекаем пояс астероидов! Повторяю, пересекаем пояс астероидов! Ускорение пятьдесят девять, последний импульс три дня назад, выход на тормозную траекторию через два часа, приём!   
  
— Вас слышим, борт восемь-восемь-три-шесть-бета! — отчаянно закричал мужчина-связист, чисто и чётко, потому что по сравнению с поясом астероидов центр полётов был практически в паре шагов. — Вас слышим! Приём! Как слышите?  
  
— Центр полётов, повторяю, это борт восемь-восемь-три...   
  
— Они не слышат нас, — сказал Мэтт, встречая ошалелый взгляд Широ. — Они живы. Они возвращаются домой. Но они нас не слышат.  
  
Глаза у него горели фанатичным огнём.  
  
«Бета» — значит, посадочный шаттл. Господи. Широ обдало морозом.   
  
Мимо них со взлётной площадки взлетали бронированные стрекозы боевых вертолётов.  
  
 **День четвёртый**  
  
— Слышали? — шёпот свистел, раздражал слух, и без того чувствительный после бессонной ночи. Широ нехотя повернул голову. Инженер с параллельного потока радостно подпрыгивал на стуле, прижимая к груди «Астрофизику» за третий курс. — «Дисномию» переводят сюда в качестве преподавателей!  
  
Сердце Широ пропустило удар.  
  
— Да неужто отпустили уже? — лениво отозвался кто-то. — Я думал, их выкупили в рабство вечерние ток-шоу.   
  
— Не веришь — у Мэтта спроси, — обиделся инженер. — А я подсмотрел расписание на кафедре. Гаррет точно будет вести неорганическую химию!  
  
— О, если Когане станет инструктором по полётам, то будет круто! — обрадовалась Мария. Она была на четыре позиции ниже Широ в списках.  
  
— Мечтай, — отмахнулся инженер. — Пилотов поведёт Макклейн. А Когане записан инструктором рукопашки.  
  
По комнате прокатился вал разочарованного нытья. Широ закрыл глаза. Рукопашный бой — это не так страшно. Кадетов, конечно, распределяют по группам, но если знать, к кому подойти, можно убедиться, что попадёшь именно к Когане.  
  
— Какая жалость, — вздохнула Мария. — Лучший пилот выпуска! Лучший пилот вообще!   
  
— Макклейн тоже не лыком шит! — обиделся кто-то из грузовых пилотов.   
  
— Да никто же не спорит, но мимо нас проплыла возможность поучиться у самого Когане! Вот запара-то!  
  
— Запишись на рукопашку и учись себе, сколько влезет, — неожиданно для себя огрызнулся Широ, захлопнув учебник, и решительно поднялся. В читалке было слишком шумно, а в крови отчего-то бушевал адреналин.  
  
Он прошёл по коридору, бездумно глядя по сторонам. Мимо проплыл стенд с фотографиями — взгляд безошибочно выцепил карточку с экипажем «Габриэль». Массивный инженер, ослепительно скалящийся пилот, рыжая девушка-связист и пилот поддержки, Кит Когане. Маленький и неулыбчивый.   
  
Говорят, до конца года им поставят памятник. Даже два памятника: возле НАСА и возле входа в Гарнизон. Широ бы не удивился. Их фотографии были, пожалуй, в каждой комнате казарм. Их биографию уже выучили наизусть: все знали, что Ханка Гаррета укачивает при тряске, что Кэти Холт поступила в Гарнизон вопреки запрету и жила три года под личностью Пиджа Гандерсона, что Лэнс Макклейн всем рассказывает, будто его прозвали Портным за точность пилотирования, а на самом деле за то, что он единственный умел штопать себе вещи, что Кит Когане сирота и вылетел из Гарнизона за слишком крутой характер, а потом заканчивал обучение и получал квалификацию через какие-то другие агентства.   
  
Тайной оставался разве что полёт к Дисномии и те полгода, когда челнок не выходил на связь.   
  
Они летели шесть месяцев на разваливающемся корабле — без поддержки Земли, в абсолютном одиночестве космоса. Спали по очереди. Холт и Гаррет собирали выходящие из строя системы на живую нитку, Когане с Макклейном рассчитывали курс, адаптируясь к потерям горючего и части запаса воздуха. «Габриэль» вышла на связь, но помочь ей всё так же никто не мог, потому что систему связи Холт раздербанила в первую очередь: без усилителей они были слишком слабы, а деталей отчаянно не хватало.   
  
«Габриэль» чуть не погибла из-за потока мелких обломков, оставшихся от рассыпавшегося ядра кометы. Они были слишком маленькие, чтобы их засекли приборы, и слишком быстрые, чтобы уйти без потерь; только чудо позволило команде спастись, откупившись от смерти лишь вышедшей из строя антенной.  
  
Они справились. Широ был с Мэттом, когда тот взломал частоту контроля полётов и слушал, скусывая губы в кровь, как четверо повторяют свою отчаянную скороговорку — по очереди, без конца. Главный модуль, минус четыре и пять, тормозной импульс ноль двадцать, напряжение с внешнего контура, система жизнеобеспечения — отключить, выход на посадочную дугу через минуту, сбросить топливо до отметки пять процентов...  
  
Они приземлились на воду Детройтского водохранилища и вскипятили её к чертям собачьим. Дамба еле выдержала, но этим они спасли и себя, и целый штат от пожаров. Их немедленно направили в карантин, но кто-то из вездесущих зевак успел снять на камеру, как их вели к медмобилю. Широ пересматривал эти десять секунд записи целый вечер. Потом ему приснилось, будто он шёл с ними, будто он был пятым членом экспедиции, и это уже был просто невыносимо. Перед тем, как его втолкнули в стерильный отсек, Когане повернул голову и улыбнулся ему, тепло и радостно, будто знал много лет. Широ проснулся с колотящимся сердцем.  
  
Когане Кит был худощав и очень, очень быстр, вспыльчив и недружелюбен. Макушкой он как раз достал бы Широ до уха. Ещё он был темноглаз и красив, как дикий хищник. «Да ты запал», протянул мерзкий голосок у Широ в голове.  
  
Спорить не было смысла.  
  
Широ остановился у окна и невидяще посмотрел во двор. Снаружи бушевала весна. По ночам шли обильные дожди, поившие землю животворящей влагой. Пустыня цвела, как райский сад. В былые времена Широ бы уже забил на подготовку — хоть на пару часов — и свалил кататься на ховербайке…   
  
Но это было до того, как у него появились шансы стать пилотом в команде «Кербероса».   
  
— Мало им было Дисномии, — перешёптывались в коридорах. — Они что, всех пилотов угробить хотят?  
  
Год назад из программы отсеялись почти все кандидаты. Гибель «Габриэль» была достаточно веским «черным лебедем», чтобы заставить любого пилота усомниться в своём мастерстве. Если уж они не справились — то кто справится? Широ и сам не знал, почему не отозвал свою заявку. Будто что-то нашёптывало ему подождать, проявить терпение. А через шесть месяцев «Габриэль» вернулась — и Широ выдохнул. Он полетит на Керберос. Команда «Габриэль» будет его готовить.   
  
Что это, если не судьба?  
  
 **День пятый**  
  
Лэнс Макклейн был долговязым и худощавым, с тёмно-синими понимающими глазами и с рыжеватыми волосами, стриженными почти под ёжик. Голос у него был высокий и очень громкий, и весь он был какой-то... выразительный. Как актёр. Он говорил всем лицом и телом, будто играл пантомиму, и смотрелось это довольно странно.  
  
— А сейчас мы пойдём и раздолбаем спасательный шаттл! — радостно воскликнул он после переклички. — Дайте-ка глянуть... Ну да, миссия по спасению экипажа «Габриэль»! Отлично, спасите же нас, доблестные кадеты Гарнизона!  
  
Широ почувствовал, как у него заполыхали уши. Мэтта не было в этот день: он отпросился, чтобы провести всё утро с Кэти, и Широ внезапно стало некого поддерживать. Рядом смущённо захихикали, кто-то прикрыл ладонью запунцевевшее лицо.  
  
— Сэр! — гаркнул Еремия Джонс, громогласный и бравый, — он должен был лететь в первом экипаже. — Рады стараться, сэр!  
  
Он пришёл в Гарнизон после ВВС, уже будучи состоявшимся пилотом. Широ он нравился, но иногда Джонсу не хватало гибкости ума.   
  
— Если будете падать, постарайтесь упасть на Кита, — попросил Макклейн. — Я вам даже дополнительные баллы начислю.  
  
— Сэр! — возмутился Джонс. — Это ведь спасательная миссия! Разве можно так шутить?  
  
— А кто сказал, что я шучу? — весело удивился Макклейн. — Это миссия по нашему спасению. Я имею полное право требовать, чтобы вы спасали нас именно так. Не волнуйтесь, в реальности Кит сбил бы вас на подлёте ударом левой пятки в прыжке с разворотом. А вообще давайте-ка разработаем систему баллов! Если вы сметёте Ханка — это плюс пять: он большой, мимо него трудно промахнуться. Если вы достанете Пидж, то плюс десять. За Кита — плюс двадцать! Всем понятно? Начали!  
  
— А за вас? — подозрительно спросил Петерсен, инженер Джонса.  
  
— А если вы заденете хоть один волос на моей прекрасной, ухоженной голове, я поставлю вам минус тысячу и изгоняю с позором!  
  
В интервью он был таким же. Чуть нервный смех, полупьяный, шальной взгляд, наполненный почти безумным весельем. Вспышки фотокамер отражались в его глазах, скрадывали взгляд, почти что бликовали на белозубой улыбке.   
  
«Как вы считаете, отчего ни одна обсерватория не смогла засечь приближение шаттла к Земле?» — выкрикнул журналист из «Сан».   
  
«Я вам говорю, это всё Кит виноват! — громко заявлял он. — Он у нас долбанный ниндзя, вечно втихомолку таскал зелёный горошек с кухни! Вот и корабль вёл тоже крадучись».  
  
«Так что послужило причиной гибели „Габриэль“?» — поднял руку представитель «Дейли Хералд».  
  
«Злобные инопланетяне, — осклабился Макклейн, но тут же посерьёзнел. — А вообще, ребята, спросите-ка у наших экспертов. Они всё вам расскажут умными словами и с этими, подтверждающими фактами».  
  
Сейчас он стоял возле симулятора и смотрел на Широ с той же ослепительной улыбкой.   
  
— Такаши Широгане! — сказал он громко. — Отличный результат! Приземлился прямо перед Китом, но при этом никого не зацепил и никого не убил. Стопроцентная выживаемость!  
  
Он подошёл к Широ ближе. Было ясно, что он видит как испарину на лбу, так и расширенные от адреналина зрачки.  
  
— Кит, как тебе? — бросил Макклейн через плечо, и Широ дёрнуло как от удара током.   
  
Когане стоял чуть в стороне, прекрасно скрываясь в толпе из-за своего невысокого роста.  
  
— Впечатляет, — медленно протянул Когане, и у Широ пошли мурашки по коже от этого голоса. — Очень впечатляет. Эй! — он чуть повернул голову, явно обращаясь к остальным. — Все согласны с тем, что этот экипаж справился с миссией?  
  
— Да! — дружно гаркнули два десятка глоток. Когане улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, и шагнул вперёд.  
  
— Спасибо за спасение, — сказал он, протягивая руку. Широ бездумно схватился за протянутую ладонь, а потом осветительные лампы прочертили ослепительную дугу — и пол поменялся местами с потолком.   
  
— Ох! — глухо промычал Широ. Щеку холодила плита, в подмышку упиралась подошва боевого ботинка, а в выкрученной руке затаилась боль.  
  
— Урок первый, — раздельно произнёс Когане в наступившей тишине. — Ваша миссия заканчивается только тогда, когда ваш экипаж оказывается на дебрифинге. До этого момента вы несёте полную ответственность за происходящее и не имеете права расслабляться.  
  
— Кит, — укоризненно сказал Маклейн, не торопясь приближаться.  
  
— Сколько мы пробыли на Дисномии согласно параметрам миссии? — спросил Когане, не обращая внимания.  
  
— Семь месяцев, сэр! — испуганно пискнула Мириэль Мэй, связист Джонса.  
  
— За семь месяцев я успел сойти с ума, захватить в плен и покалечить своих товарищей, а теперь вывел из строя пилота спасательной миссии и полечу на Землю. Угадайте, что будет с экипажем Широгане?  
  
Все потрясённо молчали. Когане разжал руку и убрал сапог с бока Широ, даже протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.   
  
— Лётные данные у тебя замечательные, — сказал он, глядя Широ в глаза. — Но ты слишком доверчив. Ничего, это поправимо. Класс, построились! Ваше занятие по рукопашному бою началось десять минут назад.  
  
 **День шестой**  
  
Преподаватели жили в коттеджном посёлке в получасе ходьбы от Гарнизона. Ещё пару лет назад никакого посёлка в помине не было, но после беды с «Габриэль» Гарнизон раскошелился на новые кадры, которые не только не вмещались в квартиры на территории казарм, но ещё и не хотели туда вмещаться. Широ размашисто шагал по дороге, удерживая папку с документами подмышкой. Вдалеке играла странная музыка. Прислушавшись, Широ понял, что за вой ненастроенных колонок он на самом деле принял голос вокалиста. В душу закралось нехорошее подозрение.  
  
Чем ближе он подходил к указанному месту, тем крепче это подозрение становилось. В угловом коттедже были распахнуты все окна и двери, будто в противовес соседним — те разве что только не были опечатаны. Из недр домика доносились божественные ароматы и грохот музыки. На полу лоджии возлежал Когане Кит и подставлял спину солнцу. Он был удивительно загорел для человека, только два месяца назад прилетевшего из космоса.   
  
— О! Широгане! — заорал Лэнс, высовываясь в окно. — Заходи, заходи! Не волнуйся, он не кусается!  
  
— Кто? — не понял Широ.  
  
— Кит, кто же ещё? Он входит в контакт со своими кошачьими предками, так что сейчас его можно хоть за ухом чесать, хоть подушечки на лапах трогать — всё позволит.   
  
Когане, не открывая глаз, поднял руку и продемонстрировал им средний палец.  
  
— О-очень умно, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Заходи давай!  
  
Внутри царил тщательно контролируемый хаос. На кухне, отделённой от гостиной длинной барной стойкой, хозяйничал Ханк, кутаясь в клубы пара и вызывая из глубин сковородок ароматы, за которые не жаль было отдать душу. Столик в гостиной был завален электронными схемами. Пол возле горы подушек усеивали распечатки со статистикой и знакомыми лётными таблицами. Ни одна из зон не пересекалась с другими и не вторгалась в чужую территорию, будто ограниченная какими-то священными границами.  
  
— У нас беспорядок, — равнодушно протянула Кэти Холт, ковыряясь в каком-то странном тетраэдре. Приспособление больше всего напоминало авангардный светильник и попискивало, мигая голубоватым глазком. — Это Ровер. Думаю, вы подружитесь.  
  
— Я ненадолго, — растерянно сказал Широ, прижимая к себе папку.  
  
— Но на обед останешься! — крикнул Ханк, выключая плиту. — Ты же в классе Кита? Вам надо очень много есть, иначе не выживете.  
  
— Слышал, Кит? — захихикал Лэнс, подталкивая Широ к засилью бумажного хаоса. — А про меня такого не говорят! Я лучший преподаватель!  
  
Когане даже ухом не повёл. Кажется, он совсем заснул, вытянувшись на животе и положив щеку на предплечье. Лица совсем не было видно из-за волос.  
  
— Ты принёс расчёты полёта, так? Давай гляну.   
  
Широ заставил себя выкинуть из головы расслабленного Когане и сосредоточиться на бумагах. Поначалу его главной заботой было не перепутать их с теми, что обрели свободу вокруг логова Лэнса, но потом он увлёкся, да так, что даже не заметил, как громыхающий вой колонок наконец стих. Они перелистывали варианты, на которые Широ потратил всю ночь, и свод таблиц агентства полётов шуршал под пальцами Лэнса, как опадающие листья осенью.   
  
— Не думай, что сможешь подготовиться ко всему, — вдруг сказал Лэнс. — Ты рассчитал десять вариантов. Ты ищешь, что может пойти не так, и пытаешься строить сценарии, чтобы это предотвратить.   
  
— Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, разве нет? — Широ не поднимал голову, проверяя параметры траектории.  
  
— Невозможно предусмотреть всё. А если подготовишь такую вот папку с симуляциями, то просто расслабишься. — Лэнс дождался, пока он посмотрит на него, и серьёзно заглянул ему в глаза. — Знаешь, почему мы выжили, Широгане?  
  
Широ открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Чего они ждут? Чтобы он сказал, что им повезло? Но это не так. Не будь они такой сработанной командой, не будь они настолько профессионалами…  
  
— Как бы ни старался, ты не сможешь предусмотреть сбой двигателя, — глухо сказал Когане. — Или несчастный случай в воздушном шлюзе.  
  
Широ похолодел. Да, Когане выходил в открытый космос, чтобы вручную отцепить отсек с повреждённым двигателем, пока Ханк и Гандерсон реанимировали систему жизнеобеспечения.  
  
— Или атаку злобных инопланетян, — вздохнул Лэнс, сгребая распечатки в стопку. — Но тут уж, ладно, ты их подготовишь.  
  
Когане поднялся на локтях, прогнув поясницу, и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
  
— Широгане, знаешь, почему Кит у нас ведёт рукопашный бой, а не полёты? — странным голосом спросил Лэнс, пряча глаза.  
  
— Вы разве не говорили нам? — Широ прищурился. — Что-то про «рыба не может научить плавать»?  
  
— Быть инструктором по полётам может только пилот, — отозвалась Холт со своего дивана. — А Кита вышвырнули из Гарнизона.  
  
— Но как же тогда… — Широ осёкся. «Как он тогда оказался в экипаже Дисномии?» — вот что он хотел спросить.   
  
— Внутренняя безопасность, — сказал Когане, жмурясь на солнце. — У комиссии не было выбора.  
  
Широ окатило морозом.  
  
— Ага, — Лэнс солнечно улыбался. — Кит у нас должен был быть универсальным предохранителем. На случай, если вдруг кто-то спятит и захочет подорвать корабль. Или убить всех на борту. Или при посадке раздолбать челнок о населённый пункт. Сам понимаешь, такие длительные полёты определённо влияют на психику.   
  
— Или если вдруг на нас нападут злобные инопланетяне, — добродушно засмеялся Ханк, подкатывая к ним столик с тарелками. — Налетай!   
  
Когане гибко изогнулся, поднимаясь на ноги, и скользнул к ним. Он опустился на пол рядом с Широ — разгорячённый, пахнущий солнцем, жарой и немного пряной солью. Глаза у него были спокойные, сонные. Широ невольно засмотрелся — радужки и правда были фиолетовыми. Тёмные, глубокие, с прячущимися золотистыми искрами. Господи, не бывает у людей таких глаз.  
  
— Ешь, — сказал ему Когане, подвигая тарелку. — Ханк готовит как Господь.  
  
Широ сглотнул. Сдвинувшийся ворот футболки обнажил ключицу с широким, свежим шрамом. Как будто что-то подцепило кожу и дёрнуло, разрывая. Как крюк. Или коготь.  
  
Как и когда Когане успел его получить? Отметина была слишком давней, чтобы он заработал её после прилёта, но если его ранило в космосе, то как он выжил?  
  
Когане повёл плечом, поправляя одежду, и занялся едой.  
  
— Мы все тут просто удивительно удачливые засранцы, — лениво тянул Лэнс. Широ, отяжелевший от еды, разморенно прилёг на пол веранды, примостившись головой рядом с Когане. — Нас ведёт судьба! Всё время!  
  
— Я не верю в судьбу, — промямлил Широ. После бессонной ночи глаза упорно слипались. — Это предрассудки и све... суеверия.  
  
— Умница, — ласково сказала Кэти Холт («Пидж, зови меня Пидж, я привыкла»). — Наш человек.  
  
— Ничего вы не понимаете! — Лэнс бухнулся в кресло-мешок и растёкся по нему. — Уже то, что нас поставили вместе в одну группу в Гарнизоне! Что это, если не судьба?   
  
— Психология и лень, — отчеканил Кит. — Вас всех планировали отчислить за непригодность, потому и кинули в одну тройку. Никто не смотрел, совместимы вы или нет, то, что вы сработались — чистой воды случайность.  
  
— Судьба! — упёрся Лэнс. — И наша с тобой встреча...  
  
— Какую из них ты имеешь в виду? Ту, когда ты при всех заявил мне, что я позёр и пустышка? Или когда ты сломал симулятор, пытаясь побить мой рекорд, и Айверсон заставил нас вдвоём разбирать пульт?   
  
— Ты удивительно злопамятен, нельзя так, — обиделся Лэнс. — Прости и забудь!  
  
— Я держал тебя в объятиях! — рыкнул Кит. — Ты это имел в виду?  
  
— Именно это, нельзя помнить абсолютно всё! — Лэнс закрыл лицо руками и помотал головой. — Кит, ты ж наша...  
  
— ...удивительная адская тварь, я помню, — Кит фыркнул и перевернулся на бок. Широ почувствовал, как его волосы цепляются за чужую футболку.   
  
— Нет, — с нажимом возразил Лэнс, странно глядя на него. — Прекрасная удивительная адская тварь. Ключевое слово «прекрасная».   
  
Кит выдохнул и чуть свернулся. Теперь Широ как будто лежал в гнезде. Это было на удивление уютно. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, был спокоен и расслаблен — и это в компании полузнакомых людей. Впору было заподозрить, что Ханк подмешал в паэлью какие-то особые, запрещённые законодательством ингредиенты.  
  
— Ребёнок спит, — нараспев сказала Пидж, щёлкая клавишами своего компьютера. — Лэнс, Кит, вы его вконец загоняли. Стыдитесь, наставнички.  
  
— Я не даю им более того, с чем они могут справиться, — отозвался Кит. — Сейчас устанут, потом будут выносливее.   
  
— Ты думаешь, мы сможем их подготовить? — тихо спросил Лэнс. — Я видел твои уроки. Они на максимуме уже сейчас, а ведь мы...  
  
— Ты, кажется, говорил что-то о судьбе и удаче, вот и расслабься. Мы сделаем всё, что сможем. Дальше уже их сфера ответственности.  
  
Широ вздохнул и отвернулся от света, пряча лицо в мягкой, пряно пахнущей ткани. Кто-то прошёлся ладонью по его затылку, успокаивающе приглаживая, и всё это было до боли знакомо. Как будто это случалось уже не менее сотни раз, как будто он уже привык к тому, что безопаснее спать рядом с наибольшей опасностью, что перепалки и смех убаюкивают лучше любых других звуков.  
  
Под веками плыли чёрно-фиолетовые разводы. Слева мелькали зелёные всполохи, справа выжидающе пульсировал багрянец, внизу разливалась матовая синь и стыл жёлтый монолит. И всё это связывали невидимые, нерушимые нити — сцепляли их всех в единое целое. От этого внутри бушевал безумный восторг, билась невозможная, безусловная любовь, крепла абсолютная, нерушимая уверенность, и от того, что это было только сном, стало невыносимо больно.  
  
Широ проснулся от того, что футболка, в которую он вжимался лицом, начала промокать от его слёз.  
  
«И вот сейчас меня отстранят от программы за эмоциональную нестабильность, — мрачно подумал он. — Молодец, Такаши!»  
  
Ладонь на его шее сдвинулась, надёжно прихватывая затылок.  
  
— А, — флегматично сказал Когане. — Не парься. Ты ещё не летал с Ханком, он у нас главный дилер объятий. В первые пару дней после выхода на основной курс мы все ходили с глазами на мокром месте.   
  
Широ тихо выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. Физический контакт очень важен для любого человека. Психология, эволюционное обоснование, и прочее, и прочее.   
  
— В первую неделю на Земле мы не могли спать, — тихо сказал Кит, осторожно пройдясь кончиками ногтей по коротко подстриженным волосам. — Мы слишком привыкли держаться друг за друга. Но нас развели по разным палатам, чтобы, как они выразились, не нарушать правил карантина. Я думал, свихнусь. Я не видел их, я не знал, что с ними. Но я держался семь дней.  
  
— А потом? — Широ тяжело сглотнул, прогоняя комок в горле.  
  
— А потом он вскрыл замок, допросил охранника и чуть не устроил побег, — мягко сказал Ханк, встав над ними с пледом в руках. — Безопасник, что с него взять. Широ, рекомендую перебраться на диван. Погода портится.  
  
Кит легко встал на ноги и потянул Широ за собой. Сейчас разница в росте была особенно заметна. Широ невольно поднялся на цыпочки и весело улыбнулся — он действительно мог посмотреть на макушку Когане.   
  
— Радуешься? — мрачно спросил Кит, шагая к двери. — Вырос под два метра, верзила, как только в кабину помещаешься...  
  
— Он не любит высоких, — извинился Ханк, подталкивая Широ следом. — Давай, заходи. Я сделал чай. Прости, у нас только сенча.  
  
— Спасибо, — смутился Широ. — Вам не стоило...  
  
— Не говори ерунды! — отмахнулся Ханк. — Я люблю готовить, и я люблю, когда остальным вкусно есть. Эта троица уже давно воспринимает мои таланты как должное. Выражение твоего лица стоило потраченного времени.  
  
Как только они вошли в гостиную, по навесу застучали первые капли дождя.   
  
— Завтра едем в пустыню, — сообщил Кит, нагружая свою тарелку крошечными пирожными. — Оденься соответственно.   
  
— Зачем? — Широ чуть не споткнулся, но быстро опомнился. — То есть, да, сэр.  
  
— Посмотрим, как вы справитесь с боем на песке. — Кит мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы со лба, и вдруг улыбнулся. — Не говори никому.  
  
— Вот ты садюга! — восхищённо присвистнула Пидж, плюхаясь на свой диванчик. — Ровер, посмотри на этого изверга. Широ, не верь ему! Он думает, что львят надо скидывать с обрыва — иначе не полетят.   
  
— Львы не летают! — Широ решительно сел и помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.   
  
— Летают, — хором сказали все.   
  
— И ещё как! — мечтательно вздохнул Лэнс. — Особенно синие.   
  
Кит молча отвесил ему подзатыльник и подвинул тарелку ближе к Широ.  
  
— Спасибо, — Широ почувствовал, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Он бы хотел — вот так. Влиться в этот поток, смеяться над внутренними шутками, и знать, что его спину всегда прикроют.   
  
Он бы хотел, чтобы через семь дней терпеливого ожидания кто-то вскрыл замок камеры и пришёл за ним.   
  
— Не грусти, — вдруг сказал Лэнс, внимательно глядя на него пронзительными синими глазами. — Скажи мне вот что. Как думаешь, зачем мы тебя позвали в твой законный выходной?  
  
— Не знаю, — Широ неловко пожал плечами.   
  
Думать о возможных причинах не хотелось. Каждый год ходили слухи о том, как некоторые кадеты добивались своих отличных результатов, как никому не известные раньше выскочки получали лучшие места на распределении, а ещё — к кому из инструкторов подойти вечером после отбоя, чтобы он замолвил за тебя словечко. Но думать так о них... Невозможно.   
  
Кит Когане был исключён из Гарнизона после того, как сломал инструктору руку в двух местах. Этот инструктор не вёл у его группы. Это был преподаватель Лэнса, и о нём поговаривали, что к нему не надо подходить вечером: он подходил сам.   
  
Нет, не поэтому. Есть какая-то другая причина.  
  
— Нам надо было узнать, какой же ты. Ты теперь один из нас! — добродушно воскликнул Ханк. — Я бы спёк торт, но пирожные...  
  
— Что?.. — Широ показалось, что в ушах шумит океан из старых раковин. Так же глухо и монотонно.  
  
Кит молчал, выразительно глядя на него из-под ресниц — черных, густых. Лэнс широко улыбался, хитро блестя глазами.  
  
— Меня утвердили? — тихо спросил Широ, предусмотрительно поставив чашку на стол. Пальцы немели.   
  
— Привет пилоту Кербероса! — Лэнс торжествующе вскинул кулак. — Тебя утвердили вчера, а сообщат только в пятницу. Но мы решили не мотать тебе нервы.  
  
Кит молча улыбался уголками губ.   
  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он негромко. — Здесь водятся монстры.  
  
Широ неуверенно засмеялся. Сердце билось отчаянными рывками, хотелось хохотать в голос, обнять кого-нибудь, но поблизости стоял только Кит, и, судя по его виду, он бы этого не оценил.  
  
— Господи, — выдохнул Широ. — Правда?  
  
— Правда, — кивнул Лэнс. — Я три часа сидел на совещании, пока шишки утверждали последние кандидатуры. И вот, поздравляю.  
  
— Кто ещё летит? — Широ вскочил на ноги, не в силах сидеть на месте. — Я их знаю? Конечно, знаю, раз они летят, но...  
  
— Мой брат, — перебила Пидж. Её глаза мягко мерцали. — Брат и папа. Ты повезёшь их. Уж постарайся трясти не очень сильно, м?  
  
Широ закинул руки за голову и восторженно засмеялся.  
  
— К чёрту психиатров! — провозгласил Лэнс, поднимая стакан с соком. — Господи, как же они достали! Дай им волю, в череп залезут и в мозг выебут!  
  
— Ты вроде всё время на виду был, — усомнился Кит, подозрительно щурясь. — Чем ты уже успел накидаться?  
  
— Друг мой, — засмеялся Ханк, — пора бы уже запомнить, что Лэнсу не надо ничем накидываться.  
  
— Точно, его идиотизм абсолютно самодостаточен, — пробурчала Пидж. — Широ, возьми креветку.   
  
— Спасибо, я сыт, — Широ сел на подоконник окна в прихожей и мечтательно уставился в дождливое небо. Скоро он полетит выше этих туч. Туда, куда не ступала нога человека — как в том древнем шоу, которое их заставляли смотреть на первом курсе на лекциях по этике.  
  
— Чего вы ожидали, это ведь Джоксер, — Кит усмехнулся и прицельно бросил в Лэнса фисташкой. Скорлупка оглушительно хрустнула в распахнутой пасти, и Широ негромко засмеялся. Счастье было странным, эфемерным чувством; абсолютное счастье топило в себе всю окружающую действительность.  
  
— Знаешь, кто такой Джоксер, Широ? — спросила Пидж, протирая очки. Её взгляд был открытым, тёплым, как будто она смотрела на старого друга. — А, ну да. Не все такие упоротые, как мы. В общем, мы ведь летели к Дисномии, а ты должен знать, как эту планету назвали и почему.  
  
— В честь древней актрисы, так? — Подложив под щеку диванную подушку, Широ устроился поудобнее. — Лоулес. Она играла в древнем сериале.  
  
— Ксена Принцесса-Воин, да-да, — поддержал Лэнс, плюхаясь на диван. — Когда я подал свою кандидатуру, то посмотрел все серии, что смог найти. Их не так много осталось. Попробуй наскрести что-то, бывшее популярным пару веков назад… Так вот, эти неблагодарные люди почему-то не оценили, что я заставил их посмотреть сериал вместе со мной.   
  
— Он обиделся, что Кита выбрали Ксеной нашей экспедиции, потому что волосы и меч, — усмехнулась Пидж. Светильник-тетраэдр ритмично попискивал у неё под локтем. — Ханк был Гераклом, Я — Иолаем. А Лэнс вот на сто процентов подходил на роль Джоксера.   
  
Широ напряг память, пытаясь выцепить подробности одной-единственной серии, которую когда-то посмотрел на волне восторга.   
  
— А кто Габриэль? — выдал он.   
  
Лэнс радостно взвыл и воздел руки к потолку, как языческий жрец.  
  
— Наш человек! — он фамильярно похлопал Широ по плечу. — Нет, дружок, место Габриэль было занято.   
  
— Нашёлся кто-то, кто больше всего подходил на эту роль, — Ханк грустно улыбнулся. — С длинными светлыми волосами и с боевым шестом.   
  
— Но это уже совсем другая история и мы не будем на ней зацикливаться, — вклинился Лэнс. — К тому же в ней всё было не по канону, и вообще! Кит так и не сделал сальто с боевым кличем, а ведь я его просил!  
  
— С кличами ты справился куда лучше меня, — не согласился Кит. — Широ, скажи, честно. Айверсон всё так же проповедует постоянную бдительность?  
  
— Нет, лучше скажи — он всем читал нотации, чтобы вели себя хорошо, не выёбывались и слушались контроля миссии, а то с ними будет то же, что и с «Габриэль»? — перебил Лэнс.   
  
Широ покраснел.   
  
— Я так и знал! — Лэнс захохотал с открытым ртом, хлопая по бедру рукой. — Интересно, что он теперь поёт?  
  
— Не надо так, — буркнул Кит. — Он справедливый. Это больше, чем можно сказать про добрую половину здешних шишек.   
  
— Он говорит, что нам ещё полжизни рвать задницы, чтобы стать хоть вполовину такими же крутыми, как вы, — честно ответил Широ и запил смущение каким-то странным соком, похожим одновременно на манго и лайм. — А ещё — что мы не «Габриэль», чтобы выёбываться.  
  
— Ха, впервые слышу, как ты ругаешься, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс.  
  
— Преподавательский состав сменился, — задумчиво сказал Кит, покачивая бутылкой со странной жидкостью. От неё шёл резкий растительный запах. «Нанвил, — сказала ему Пидж. — Тебе не предлагаем, извини. Тебе нельзя». — Оно и к лучшему.  
  
— Не могу поспорить. — Пидж гоняла кусок какого-то кода на своём компьютере. Фиолетовые значки скакали по тёмному экрану, как агрессивные жуки. Или, может, это была игрушка?.. — Но всё равно: кажется, у нас было слишком мало времени.   
  
— На что? — насторожился Широ. — Что вы имели в виду? Вы же не... Вы же не уходите?  
  
— Пока нет, — серьёзно сказал Лэнс, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Мы проводим вас на Керберос. А потом...  
  
— У нас есть другие обязательства, — мягко кивнул Ханк. — Тут уже справятся без нас.  
  
— Но... Куда вы? — Широ потёр лицо. — В новую экспедицию? За пояс Койпера, так? Но разве это не планировалось только лет через шесть? Да и проект вроде заморозили...  
  
— Да, — странным голосом сказал Кит. — За пояс Койпера.  
  
В Широ зажглась странная, безумная надежда.   
  
— Миссия на Керберос, — начал он медленно. — Ходили слухи, что экипаж увеличат.   
  
— Нет, прости, — печально улыбнулся Ханк. — Мы не летим с вами на Керберос.  
  
— Эти идиоты считают, что даже четвёртый человек уже будет слишком большой нагрузкой для бюджета! — фыркнула Пидж. — А раз Агентство безопасности не собирается участвовать в финансировании миссии, то в экипаже нет места для их представителя.  
  
Лэнс выразительно посмотрел на Широ и одними губами прошептал: «Она пыталась».  
  
Широ кивнул. Это было неудивительно.  
  
Кит со стуком поставил бутылку на стол.   
  
— Мы расскажем вам всё, что можем рассказать, — сказал он, сделав странное ударение на слово «можем». Глаза у него блестели, как драгоценные камни. Как окна в древнее святилище. — Не бойся.  
  
Странное это было пожелание. Мог же сказать «Не волнуйся».  
  
— К тому же, — вдруг улыбнулся Кит, — вы летите не с Лэнсом.   
  
— Да твою ж мать! — Лэнс хлопнул кулаком по бедру. — Надо было тебя всё-таки выкинуть на Дисномии!  
  
— Так ты выкидывал, не помогло, — отозвалась Пидж, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Как ты там сказал? «Мы молимся, чтобы хоть в этот раз получилось»?  
  
— А ты атеистка, так что ничего и не вышло, — горько покачал головой Лэнс. — Это всё ты виновата!  
  
— Не очень-то хорошо ты говоришь, — огорчился Ханк. — Возьми ещё тарталетку, Широ... Лэнс, помнишь, как Кит помогал тебе учиться на втором курсе, когда ты отчаялся и решил забить?  
  
— Я помню, — прошипел Лэнс, — как этот грёбаный хищник чуть не довёл меня до кондрашки! Какой нормальный человек будет выпрыгивать из окна?!  
  
— Это когда было? — подал голос Широ, прекратив жевать.   
  
— Второй курс, экзамен по физике, — отозвалась Пидж. — Лэнс собирался с него свалить. Кит был в группе, сдававшей перед ним. Он отдал тест преподавателю и увидел в окно, что Лэнс чешет к воротам.  
  
— Этот соплаполлас молча сиганул за мной! — Лэнс поднял голос до неприятной высоты. — Понимаешь, Широ? Этот кретин прыгнул на подоконник рядом с учительским окном и бросился вперёд, как... Как...  
  
— Как гепард за добычей, — с умным видом кивнул Ханк. — А потом помчался, как тот же гепард за антилопой.  
  
— Там было невысоко, — повысил голос Кит. — А ты бы смылся, пока я отпрашивался, спускался по лестнице и искал нужный выход!  
  
Широ рассмеялся в голос и скатился на сидение дивана.   
  
— Смех смехом, а Кита тогда чуть не исключили, — улыбнулся Ханк, помогая ему подняться. — Две недели мурыжили его по психкомиссиям. Еле отбрыкались.  
  
— А потом он пошёл и сложил из руки Мартенсена оригами, — буркнула Пидж. — Прямо в тот день, когда его объявили нормальным, вменяемым и годным для продолжения программы.  
  
— Ах, это, — Кит чуть покраснел. — Ну...  
  
— Вот тебе урок, Широ, — с мудрым видом закивал Лэнс, поглаживая несуществующую бороду. — Никогда не делай таких выразительных жестов в адрес психкомиссий. Кита чуть не посадили. Он бы, конечно, и дня за решёткой не провёл, но всё же.   
  
Кит тихо фыркнул. Широ посмотрел на него и вспомнил фотографию тех времён, когда Когане ещё был кадетом. Худенький, глазастый, откровенно мелкий на фоне Ханка. Внутри всё перевернулось.  
  
— Скандал замяли, Мартенсен уволился, Кита перевели в академию безопасников и мы его лет пять не видели, — Лэнс устало потёр лицо руками. — А когда мы снова встретились, это был уже Терминатор. Китонатор. Как угодно. В общем, Широ, лично я вынес из этого всего две вещи. Первая: если кто-то хочет тебя защитить, то он это сделает, что бы ты по этому поводу ни думал. Вторая: если ты хочешь пожертвовать собой, это не значит, что тебе дадут это сделать. Более того — это не значит, что ты не сделаешь ещё хуже. Сохрани нас бог от благородных одиночек.  
  
— Мои родные явно не благородные одиночки, — твёрдо сказала Пидж, придвигаясь поближе. — Послушай меня, Широ... Это не значит, что эту нишу надо будет занять именно тебе.   
  
Они смотрели на него с беспокойством, с каким-то странным напряжением, и Широ не знал, что ответить.  
  
— Я... Я просто сделаю всё, чтобы экспедиция прошла успешно, — сказал он неловко. — И... Я не буду жертвовать собой.  
  
— Этого достаточно, — медленно кивнул Кит. — В конце концов, вы будете не одни.   
  
— Вряд ли Хьюстон сможет нам помочь, — бледно улыбнулся Широ. — В вашем случае ведь не смог.  
  
— Наш случай особенный, — серьёзно посмотрел на него Лэнс. — Поверь мне, у вас будет не так. Этот чёрный лебедь дважды не прилетает.  
  
Широ не стал задерживаться после этого. На улице уже было темно, дождь прекратился, и луна отблескивала в лужах.  
  
Под ногами чавкала грязь. В воздухе пахло землёй, водой, ожиданием какого-то чуда. Значит, он летит с Мэттом и с Коммандером Холтом. Мэтт уже знает? Не может не знать.  
  
Рядом шёл Кит Когане, набросив куцую красную куртку с яркой полосой. Куртка мотогонщика — да, ходили слухи, что в бытность свою кадетом он участвовал в полулегальных гонках. Зарабатывал настолько неплохо, что ухитрился выкупить участок пустыни.   
  
«Господи, как ему это всё позволяли?» — поразился Широ, искоса глядя на своего спутника. Кит шёл, запрокинув голову, и смотрел на небо.   
  
— Если даже что-то пойдёт не так, — хрипловато сказал он, и Широ вздрогнул. — Если даже что-то пойдёт не так — не волнуйся. Просто постарайся продержаться, пока не придёт помощь.   
  
— На Керберос? — язвительно спросил Широ. — Ну, конечно. Куда мы оттуда денемся.  
  
Кит негромко засмеялся. В тусклом свете его лицо было спокойным и чуть печальным.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал он, останавливаясь, и вдруг притянул Широ к себе. — Если вы задержитесь, я лично прилечу, чтобы притащить вас на Землю. Все мы.  
  
От него остро пахло Нанвилом и огнём, и чем-то абсолютно неземным. Космосом, наверное. Чудом.   
  
Широ осторожно положил руки ему на плечи и попытался расслабиться. Господи, как неловко. Если их кто-то увидит. Если кто-то будет проезжать мимо. Тело в его объятиях было твёрдым и гибким, точно свитым из стальных жил. И таким горячим, как будто внутри Кита сжигало пламя, не находящее выхода.  
  
Рука в беспалой перчатке потрепала его по шее, и Кит отстранился. Широ тут же стало холодно.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Кит будто самому себе. — Всё будет в порядке.  
  
Они какое-то время шагали вдоль дороги, глядя на луну и подсвеченные её светом облака; Широ пьянило приближение чего-то колоссального.   
  
Видимо, эта атмосфера и развязала ему язык почище любого Нанвила.  
  
— А что, тебя так просто назвали Ксеной, а ты даже не возмущался? — спросил он со смешком и тут же проклял свой язык.  
  
Кит сухо улыбнулся.   
  
— В случае с Лэнсом можно возмущаться сколько угодно, — ответил он с лёгкой ленцой. — Но бороться с ним можно только его же методами.  
  
— Назвав его бестолковым персонажем? — Широ улыбнулся, потирая шею. Кожу жгло от недавней ласки.   
  
— И не только, — Кит вздохнул, заложив руки за голову. — Не только.   
  
Широ смотрел на него, в упор не замечающего чужое внимание, отданного звёздам и ночному небу.  
  
— Так кто же был Габриэль? — ляпнул он, и лицо Кита окаменело.  
  
— Это уже неважно, — сказал он, помолчав. — Габриэль не приняла прошлого Ксены и пошла своей дорогой.  
  
«В этой истории всё было не по канону», — вспомнил Широ.   
  
— Я уверен, что судьба всё равно сведёт Ксену и Габриэль вместе, — сказал он, перекатывая слова на языке, как бутылочные осколки. — Это союз, заключённый на небесах.  
  
Кит безрадостно засмеялся, да так, что чуть не согнулся вдвое.   
  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь! — выдавил он. — Боже, Широ. Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
  
Он выпрямился, встал напротив, прямой, несгибаемый, и губы его кривились в улыбке, от которой хотелось закричать.  
  
— Не в нашем случае, — сказал он резко. — Широ, тебе пора. И... Вообще-то, это должен был сказать Лэнс. Когда я выходил в космос, он сказал мне на прощание: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила». Но раз его нет, и к тому же я не верю в Силу, скажу по-другому: да пребудет с вами Люси Лоулес.   
  
Над его столом в учительской висел плакат с черноволосой женщиной в доспехе. Люси Лоулес — та самая, что дала имя планете. Та самая, что играла Ксену. Та самая, что, по словам Лэнса, могла всё и была почти что супергероем.  
  
Плакат повесил Лэнс: Широ видел, как он шёл по коридору с бумажным рулоном, а за ним крались хихикающие ученики.  
  
— Никому не говори! — театральным шёпотом сказал ему Лэнс, картинно прикладывая палец к губам. — Это сюрприз.   
  
Сюрприз оказался на славу. Широ вряд ли когда-то забудет выражение лица Кита, который зашёл в учительскую буквально через минуту после надругательства над стенкой.  
  
Сейчас у него было такое же лицо.  
  
— Ну да, — Широ криво улыбнулся. — Ксена ведь не умеет летать.   
  
Кит моргнул и снова расхохотался, держась за бока.  
  
— Ты и впрямь наш человек, — выдавил он, отсмеявшись. — Удачи, Широ.  
  
 **День седьмой**  
  
Кит не пришёл их провожать в день старта. Кэти Холт обнимала отца и брата, где-то слышался громкий голос Лэнса, но и всё. Отчего-то было тоскливо.  
  
— Не грусти, — попросила Пидж, крепко обнимая его за шею. — Всё будет хорошо, Широ. Знаешь, Кит смотрел твои полёты. Он говорит, ты справишься. Всё будет в порядке. Он бы пришёл, но... Знаешь, Габриэль поняла, что не может без Ксены.  
  
Выдохнув, Широ осторожно обхватил её руками. День был кристально чистым. Каждый звук был пронзительно чётким. Время двигалось отдельными кусочками, как бусины на нитке.   
  
— Иди, — сказала Пидж, глядя на него своими тигриными глазами. — Будь молодцом.  
  
Этот пронзительно-чёткий день оставался с ним, не тускнея, все месяцы полёта на Керберос. Он смеялся над шутками Мэтта, он играл в шахматы с Коммандером Холтом. А потом над ледяной пустыней пролетела чёрно-фиолетовая ладья, и Широ узнал, что шутки про злых инопланетян были вовсе не шутками.  
  
— Где четвёртый?! — орал на него странный фиолетовый инопланетянин. — Где прячется ваш четвёртый?!  
  
— Нет никакого четвёртого, — простонал коммандер Холт. — Мы ведь уже сказали вам! Говорили — и неоднократно!  
  
Кулак впечатался в солнечное сплетение Широ.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Широ, еле отдышавшись. — Мы всего лишь мирные учёные...  
  
«Усыпите бдительность противника, — зазвучал у него в голове голос Кита. — Пусть он решит, что вы безобидны. Но при этом не переборщите: вы поймёте, когда следует остановиться».  
  
Когане Кит, который учил их драться с противником много выше и сильнее их самих. Когане Кит, который не умел шутить и без улыбки говорил, что делать, если вас захватят злобные инопланетяне.  
  
Они спрашивали, где их четвёртый.  
  
— Коммандер, кажется, они не лгут! — Высокий худой инопланетянин подошёл сзади, задумчиво перелистывая страницы в электронном журнале. — Их миссия состоит только из трёх человек. Скорее всего... Скорее всего, Беззаконные так и не добрались до своей планеты. Львов там нет.  
  
Гигант сплюнул под ноги Широ.   
  
— В камеры их, — бросил он, поднимаясь. — В штабе разберутся.  
  
Широ застонал, когда его подняли под руки. Всё тело болело. Значит, они с этим столкнулись? Как они это пережили? Как выбрались?  
  
— Я всё же был бы начеку, — негромко сказал сзади один из стражников на языке, который был удивительно понятен. — Помнишь, что рассказывали? Один из Беззаконных проник на корабль прямо из шлюза. Перебил половину команды, взорвал энергоотсек! Даже его команда признались, что сами выкинули его в космос, лишь бы от него избавиться!  
  
— И это не помогло! — простонал другой. — Это же тогда они спёрли льва у Коммандера Сендака?   
  
— Мы не говорим о коммандере Сендаке, — напомнил ему первый. С этими словами Широ и Холтов втолкнули в тесную тёмную комнатушку, которую едва освещала тусклая фиолетовая трубка под потолком.  
  
— Боже! — выдохнул Мэтт, тяжело дыша. — Господи, это всё правда. Я думал, она издевается. Что делать, если тебя захватили инопланетяне, какого чёрта, Кэти?!  
  
— Когда за нами придут, мне нужно будет повалить одного из роботов, — глухо сказал Широ, потирая лицо. — Оружие упирается широкой стороной в предплечье, узкий конец стреляет. Надо сжать перекладину…  
  
Он поднял голову и с отчаянием посмотрел на Сэма.   
  
— Почему они нам не сказали?! — шёпотом закричал он. — Почему не сказали, что это может произойти?!  
  
Сэм осторожно снял очки с носа и повертел их в руках.  
  
— Полагаю, по той же причине, по которой не стали надолго задерживаться на Земле.  
  
— Что? — Мэтт дёрнулся, округляя глаза. — Как это понимать?  
  
— Кит и Ханк пропали без вести за три дня до вылета. Поиски ведутся до сих пор. Кэти попрощалась с нами ещё неделю назад, не говори мне, что ты этого не понял.   
  
— Она же сказала, что едет навестить подругу! — Мэтт взялся за голову.   
  
— Они украли льва, — простонал Широ, сворачиваясь в клубок. — Летающего! Потому что львы летают, а особенно синие! Вот что это значило!  
  
— У Широ, кажется, сотрясение, — вздохнул Сэм.  
  
Выбить оружие из рук дрона оказалось легко. Так же легко было добраться до ангара, где стояли спасательные капсулы; в голове все время лихорадочно билось одна мысль: «Они обо всём этом предупреждали». Вплоть до количества шагов — наощупь, с завязанными глазами, упражнение «слепой лабиринт», когда один направляет, а второй проходит.  
  
Но как сдерживать напор охраны в дверях ангара, пока Мэтт вводит в компьютер шлюпки предварительно подготовленную программу (вариант приятного времяпровождения по версии Пидж), и не остаться при этом прикрывать отход… этому их так и не смогли научить.  
  
— Ты дерёшься, как Красный Паладин, — хрипло сказал исполинский инопланетянин, сжимая плечо Широ в беспощадной хватке. Широ почти слышал, как трещит кость. — Или ты учился у него, или ты его родич. Он придёт за тобой.   
  
Шлюпка, уносившая Холтов, была уже далеко, следуя самокорректирующемуся курсу. Пидж говорила ему не быть жертвенным ангцем, но Широ не всегда слушался приказов.  
  
— К друидам его, — бросил офицер, разжимая руку. — Пусть развлекаются.  
  
 **Безвременье**  
  
Широ глотал воздух — металлический, стерильный, — пока в глаза лезли седые волосы, а в руки врезались ремни стола.   
  
— Не смей отключаться! — приказал ему доктор.   
  
Широ сбился со счёта. Кит пришёл за своими соратниками через семь дней, но прошло уже сорок семь раз по семь. Широ понимал, что Холты могли не добраться до Земли, что Холты могли резонно счесть его погибшим, когда его повалили на пол и накинулись все скопом, и что спасение, скорее всего, не придёт.  
  
«Я не смогу выбраться сам», — обречённо думал Широ.   
  
Он был привязан к столу, но даже если бы был свободен, то не смог бы пошевелиться. Жар растекался по телу тяжёлым свинцом, ломил кости, плавил кожу. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне возле Гарнизона — яркой, ослепительной, и красная куртка Кита жгла взгляд своей неуместностью.   
  
— Спёкся? — беззлобно усмехнулся Кит, откидывая со лба чёрную чёлку. Он даже толком не вспотел.   
  
— Люди, — пропыхтел Широ, волоча тяжёлые сапоги по песку, — не предназначены для таких температур!  
  
— Люди не предназначены для многих вещей, — возразил Кит, весело щуря глаза. — Для космоса в том числе. И ничего, летают.  
  
Он сказал «летают». Не «летаем». Кит Когане, сильный, быстрый, невысокий, с глазами, в ослепительном свете казавшимися сиреневыми. У него зрачки были слегка овальными.  
  
— Поверь мне, человек приспосабливается к очень многому. Удивительно ко многому.   
  
Широ всхлипнул и открыл глаза.  
  
— Очнулся, хорошо! — выдохнул доктор, склоняясь над ним. — Ты должен бежать. Вольтрон уже близко — они помогут тебе. Они ищут тебя.  
  
Язык не ворочался во рту, лежал свинцовым грузилом. Широ смутно подумал, что, может быть, его тоже заменили. Тоже отняли по живому, вплавив в рану протез, который — что? Будет вытягиваться метра на два?  
  
Широ истерически засмеялся.  
  
— Давай, давай, — торопил его доктор, силком стаскивая со стола. — Ты должен бежать! По коридору налево, и...  
  
— Третий поворот направо, — кивнул Широ. — Я знаю.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Доктор смотрел на него — сиреневая пародия на человека, то ли эльф, то ли дроу; в первые дни плена Широ колотило от инстинктивного ужаса каждый раз, когда он видел галра. Так, бывало, колотит от правдоподобных кукол или от слишком реалистичных роботов, когда ты видишь человеческое там, где его нет и не может быть.  
  
Он брёл, чуть ли не падая, и слышал, как его дыхание отбивается эхом от стен. Светильники слепили глаза фиолетовым светом — и это был вовсе не корабль галра, это был коридор Гарнизона с аварийным освещением, и Широ крался к комнате симуляторов, где его ждала тень в новом мундире и с неуставной стрижкой.   
  
Пол под ногами содрогнулся в судороге. Широ охнул, прикусив язык, и рухнул, как мешок с камнями. Он слышал, как внутри что-то трещит, и тошнота перетягивала горло удавкой. Он поднял голову. Двери ангара были метрах в пяти, не больше, и два метра он смог преодолеть ползком, подтягивая себя на локтях.  
  
«Червь! — презрительно кривился коммандер Трок, когда Широ не мог подняться на ноги от боли, когда горе и ужас заставляли его сворачиваться в комок на залитом кровью полу Арены. — На полу тебе самое место!»  
  
Зато пока ты ползёшь, ты не можешь упасть.   
  
Вокруг Широ вдруг ударили в пол металлические когти.  
  
— Посмотрите на него, — насмешливо сказал хриплый голос. — И это знаменитый Чемпион. Ученик Красного Паладина. Ползает, как тварь с перебитым хребтом.  
  
Когти проехались назад, вспахивая борозды в металлическом покрытии пола, и Широ проглотил стон, когда ему не удалось зацепиться за плиты. Его подтянуло к ногам в высоких ботинках, и он чуть не всхлипнул. Почки заранее заныли.  
  
У Коммандера Сендака не было своего корабля. У Коммандера Сендака были лишь позорные отметины, оставленные Китом Когане при первой встрече.   
  
— Ты думал сбежать? — почти ласково спросил Сендак, поднимая его за грудки. — Как это наивно, Чемпион...  
  
Пол и потолок поменялись местами. Голова взрывалась от боли. Больше года назад Кит бросил его на пол в захвате, демонстрируя группе урок в... В чём, собственно? В постоянной бдительности?   
  
Широ, оказывается, был плохим учеником.   
  
Что-то свистнуло, рассекая воздух, и Сендак странно вздохнул, отшатнувшись прочь. Широ с трудом повернул голову.   
  
Из нагрудника торчало странное украшение. Красное, похожее на огромный ключ от металлической крышки — как будто кто-то собирался вскрыть доспех, но передумал.  
  
Закапала кровь.  
  
— Я, кажется, предупреждал, — негромко сказал знакомый голос. — Я не отпускаю врагов дважды.  
  
Сендак влажно выдохнул и сполз по стене, с ненавистью гладя на кого-то.   
  
Широ не мог рассмотреть лица. Кто-то в белом и красном, невысокий и худощавый. От цветов жгло глаза.  
  
Прохладная перчатка коснулась его лица.  
  
— Держись, дружок, — чуть дрогнув, сказал голос. — Я уже здесь.  
  
Перед глазами пульсировала многоцветная круговерть, в которой хотелось раствориться. Перед ним тревожно горел багрянец, за ним, где-то далеко-далеко, в ожидании расправлял крылья глубокий фиолетовый. Под рукой оказалось надёжное плечо, и кто-то обхватил его за талию, поднимая на ноги рывком.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — торопливо говорили рядом с ним. — Уже почти всё.  
  
На душе стало спокойно.  
  
На исходе двадцать седьмой недели Кит Когане пришёл за ним.


End file.
